Personal computers are widely used around the world both at work and in the home. Two major input devices used with computer system are its keyboard and mouse. The keyboard and mouse usually rests on the desk in close proximity to the computer monitor or screen. However, it is not uncommon for the desk or work surface of the computer system to be cluttered or be just too small to be functional. Furthermore, it is generally more ergonomic to have the keyboard and mouse placed at a position lower than the desktop about the position of the user's hand when the user's forearms are approximately parallel to the floor. Therefore, it is important to be able to adjust the location and position of the keyboard and/or mouse to provide greater space to work and to optimize ergonomics.
Although there are existing keyboard and mouse supports that allow for flexibility in positioning the keyboard and/or mouse to suit a user's ergonomic requirements, none of the prior art keyboard and mouse supports of which the inventor is aware disclose a device where the mouse platform and keyboard platform are not permanently connected to one another but wherein the mouse platform can be slidable and pivotally positioned relative to the keyboard platform as the user so desires. Further, none of the prior art of which the inventor is aware discloses a device where the mouse platform will have a plurality of preset angular positions relative to the keyboard platform.
By being able to position the mouse platform on either the left or right side of the keyboard platform, the mouse platform can accommodate left hand and right hand users. Additionally, by supplying a plurality of preset mouse platform axial positions relative to the keyboard platform, an ideal position of the mouse platform can be achieved.
Further, none of the prior art has disclosed a mouse platform that is slidably and pivotally connected to a keyboard platform that is attached to a height adjustment mechanism. By being able to adjust the height of the keyboard platform relative to a desk or table surface, and also adjust where the mouse support device is slidably connected on the keyboard platform, a user's ergonomic needs can be constantly satisfied, where a user feels the need to adjust the keyboard support and/or mouse support devices.